jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Niebieski oleander
thumb|225px|Niebieski oleanderNiebieski oleander (ang. Blue Oleander) — jeden z gatunków oleandra, który spotkać można na wyspach Archipelagu. Jest śmiertelnie trujący dla gadów. Opis Niebieski oleander jest bardzo delikatną i długowieczną rośliną. Rośnie w dużych skupiskach, z których największe przypominają małe krzewy. Kielichy kwiatów są szeroko otwarte i mają niebieski kolor. Na krawędziach płatków znajduje się ciemnoniebieskie zabarwienie, które w głębi kwiatu przechodzi w coraz to jaśniejszy odcień. Znaczenie Niebieski oleander jest zabójczy dla smoków. Gady przebywające w jego pobliżu zaczynają chorować, co na początku przypomina przeziębienie - zwierzęta zaczynają kichać, a potem tracić równowagę. Stają się osowiałe i leżą bez energii. Nawet po usunięciu kwiatów choroba nie ustępuje. Aby ją wyleczyć, potrzebny jest jad Wrzeńca, jedynego smoka, który nie choruje po kontakcie z kwiatami, a wręcz się nimi żywi. Nie wiadomo, czy chore zwierzę jest w stanie przeżyć zatrucie bez surowicy w postaci jadu Wrzeńca, ale prawdopodobnie jest to niemożliwe. Ze względu na taką właściwość niebieskie oleandry są doskonałym narzędziem do trzymania smoków z dala, co wykorzystał Viggo Czarciousty. Obecność kwiatów definitywnie przekreśla też możliwość życia smoków na danym terenie. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku ''Smoczy kwiat do wioski Berk przybywa kupiec Johann Kupczy z przeróżnymi towarami dla wikingów, którzy z ogromną chęcią z nim handlują. Okazuje się, że nawet Pleśniak postanawia wymienić się z Johannem i w zamian za tajemniczy przedmiot, który już wcześniej u niego zamówił, oddaje kupcowi trochę swojej kapusty. Wkrótce smoki z niewiadomego powodu zaczynają chorować. W poszukiwaniu przyczyny choroby młodzi wikingowie idą do Gothi, która stwierdza, że dolegliwości wywołuje coś nowego na wyspie. Czkawka dostrzega kilka skupisk niebieskich kwiatów, których przedtem nikt na Berk nie widział. Śledzik od razu kojarzy je z niebieskimi oleandrami, które są zabójcze dla gadów. Kwiaty zostają usunięte z wyspy, ale smokom się nie poprawia. Czkawka każe Ingermanowi poszukać czegoś na temat antidotum na chorobę smoków. Okazuje się, że lekarstwem może być jad Wrzeńca, smoka, który jako jedyny żywi się kwiatami. Czkawka wraz ze Stoickiem, Pyskaczem, Pleśniakiem i kilkoma innymi wikingami zdobywa jad, dzięki czemu jest w stanie wyleczyć gady. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Niebieskie oleandry pojawiają się w odcinku ''Pod osłoną nocy. Przyjaciele mimo kilku nieudanych prób w dalszym ciągu poszukują wyspy odpowiedniej, by się na niej osiedlić i założyć tymczasową siedzibę sprzyjająca swobodnej eksploracji nowych terytoriów. Po pewnym czasie trafiają oni na piękną, zieloną wyspę, która wydaje się idealna do zamieszkania. Jest tam dużo wody i nie widać żadnych dzikich, niebezpiecznych smoków, a Szpadka zauważa, że rośnie na niej wiele ładnych, niebieskich kwiatów. Śledzik jednak w porę orientuje się, że to niebieskie oleandry, rośliny bardzo niebezpieczne dla smoków. Ich obecność w tym miejscu powoduje, że przyjaciele natychmiast rezygnują z pomysłu osiedlenia się na wyspie, opuszczają ją i wyruszają na dalsze poszukiwania. W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1) Viggo proponuje spotkanie Czkawce sam na sam na wyspie Botany Blight. Czkawka naturalnie wybiera się tam w towarzystwie dwóch jeźdźczyń i smoka, jednak okazuje się, że ląd pokrywają zabójcze niebieskie oleandry, a Viggo czeka pośrodku tej łąki. Chłopak zmuszony jest więc zostawić smoka i stawić czoła Czarcioustemu w pojedynkę. Ciekawostki *Wrzeńce są jedynymi smokami, które są odporne na działanie oleandrów. Ponadto żywią się nimi, dzięki czemu produkowany przez nie jad jest surowicą dla chorych smoków. *Niebieskie oleandry bardzo przypominają głazokwity. *Kwiaty te są podobne do hibiskusów - mają wyraźnie zaznaczone pięć płatków i stosunkowo otwarte kielichy. Galeria kwaiaty.jpg|Kwiaty kwiaty.jpg|Kwiaty za łodzią Niebiweski oleander.jpg O!_kwiatek.png|Śledzik trzymający kwiat Wp 2.jpg Viggo gallery wm1.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 126.jpg Zobacz też en:Blue Oleander es:Oleander Azul ru:Голубой Олеандр es:Oleander Azul it:Oleandro azzurro Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Jedzenie Kategoria:Zioła